Angel of Music
by make-love-happen
Summary: Very AU. Inspired by ALW's The Phantom of the Opera. Stevie is the leading actress in a musical. She starts hearing a man's voice in her dressing room. Who is the man behind the voice? Eventual Zevie.
1. The man's voice

**_Angel of Music_**

_in sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

* * *

She hears the voice for the first time in her dressing room, after her first performance.

_Brava, brava, bravissima_

It's a soft, almost spooky man's voice, singing a few tones. She's confused at first, but when she doesn't hear anything else, she decides it must have been the wind, and she just forgets about it.

She just doesn't realize her window isn't opened.

* * *

The second time she hears it, is when she comes back from rehearsals. She enters her dressing room, taking off her dress and putting on a robe. When she turns to look in the mirror, one of her lights flickers out, and then there's that same voice again.

_Stevie, Stevie, Stevie_

She doesn't get scared all that fast, but this generally freaks her out.

"Hello? Is anybody else in here?"

But the voice doesn't make a sound, and she wonders if she's gone mad. But before she can ask again, she hears the voice.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

She runs out of her dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her, scared to death.

* * *

She gets a new dressing room the next day. Her parents forbid her to perform, but because of the fact that there's no understudy and _the show must go on_, she's forced to.

One of the ballet girls, Kacey, promises her that she will stay by her side for as long as possible, so that maybe this so called 'Angel of Music' will stay away.

But then, of course, the moment Kacey's onstage and she's in her dressing room waiting for her call, he's there.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

She runs to the door again, but she finds it locked. Whoever this Angel is, he's locked her up. She doesn't know what to do. Her call won't be in another twenty minutes and here she is, stuck in her dressing room with this spooky voice.

So instead of starting to cry (which she definitely feels like), she decides to be brave. So she starts to sing, very softly, to maybe get some respect from this Angel.

_Angel, I hear you speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul is weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, master..._

She waits for the Angel to respond, but there's only a silence. She tries the door again, thinking maybe he is gone, but just when she sinks to the floor because it's still locked, she hears the voice again.

_Flattering, child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

She really doesn't want to look, not prepared for what she will see. When she hears his voice again though, calling for her, she turns around. She sees her mirror wide open, like a door. In the doorway, there's a man in all black, who extends his hand.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

She's overwhelmed, so her thoughts aren't working. So she grabs the man's hand, and lets him pull her into the darkness.

* * *

When her vision becomes clear again, she's walking through a hallway, along with this mysterious Angel. He leads her, she doesn't know where they're going. She can only study this figure. He's handsome, she can see, very handsome. When he looks at her, she spots his eyes, which look amazing in combination with the dim candle light in the hallway. He leads her to a room, which is also lit with candles. It's not a very big room, but there is a piano.

He sets her down on a couch, without saying a word. He then walks over to the piano, plays a few notes, and then starts to sing.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear if, feel it, secretly posess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

She's confused, but she feels kind of hypnotised by the smooth sound of his voice. So she lets him finish his song.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thougts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

She lets his words sink in. She looks up to him, question in her eyes. Why did he bring her here? And why her and not somebody else? She doesn't need to ask the question, for he starts to give answers right away.

"My name's Zander. Also known to the world as the ghost of the Royal Theatre. But then an Angel in human-form, I guess."

She's definitely confused. "So... wait. You're the ghost of the Royal Theatre? I thought that was a mythe. You actually live here?"

"I've been abandoned, Stevie. And I heard you sing on your opening night, and you were fantastic. I need someone like you to be there for me. To help me. And I can help you with your voice."

She's speechless. "But- How did you? I mean- How can you make your voice come out of nowhere? Like, how you did in my dressing room?"

He just smiles and walks towards her, ignoring her questions. "So what do you say? I help you and you help me?"

She doesn't know what to say. Who is this man, this man who asks her to support him? Who is that face in the shadows?

But she decides to shake his extended hand. Stevie Baskara was always known to be a risk-taker.

* * *

**I just wanted to make a multi-chaptered story once. As you might've already guessed, this story is inspired by the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical: The Phantom of the Opera. In this story, Stevie plays the lead in a musical at the Royal Theatre (which is fictional in this story, although it probably exists somewhere). Zander is the theatre 'Ghost', so it is thought (he makes strange things happen which is why everyone thinks he's ghost).**

**You could say the roles (up until now) are like this: Stevie = Christine, Zander = the Phantom, and Kacey = Meg.**

**The songs used in this chapter are: _Phantom of the Opera_**** (lyrics at the very beginning), _Angel of Music_****, _The Mirror - Angel of Music (Reprise)_****, and _Music of the Night_****.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, should I continue this? Reviews are always welcome. Thanks so much for reading! xx**


	2. Nelson

_**Angel of Music**_

somehow_ I know he's always with me_

_secret and strange angel_

* * *

She's back in her dressing room one minute before she's called. Quickly fixing any smudged makeup, she runs to the stage, purpously not looking at anyone, avoiding any questions.

She goes onstage, and starts to play her role. She can't really keep her concentration, though. The events of a few moments before still dartle around her memories. She still doesn't have a lot of clarity about this man. Why is he claiming he needs somebody? Who is this man? And why on Earth is she helping him if she doesn't even have answers on those questions?

Safe to say, it's her worst performance yet. Her timing is off, her singing's not right and so the directors aren't pleased with her. Still not fully re-focused yet, she promises to get back on top again, and she takes of to her dressing room.

She doesn't een take the time to close the door when she runs to her mirror, searching for te opening she went through a few hours ago.

She doesn't find anything.

So she decides to let it go for a bit, and starts to remove her makeup. Just then, someone knocks on her door, sticking his head in.

"Stevie Baskara? Where is your red scarf?"

"Uuh, sir?"

"Oh, you can't have lost it! After all the trouble I took! I was just nine years old and soaked to the skin!"

"Because you'd run into the sea to fetch my scarf! Oh, Nelson, it's you!"

"Stevie!"

Nelson used to be her best friend, but then when they were twelve, she and her family moved away from him, making their friendship practically impossible. Now he's standing there, almost six years later, both totally changed, hugging eachother.

Nelson smiles at her.

_Little Lotte, let her mind wander_

She laughs at his mention of the name he used to call her. "You remember that too?"

He grins and nods.

_Little Lotte, thought 'Am I fonder of dolls..._

She takes place behind her vanity and smiles at him through the mirror.

_... or of goblins, of shoes, or of riddles, of frocks_

_Those picknicks in the attic, or of chocolate...' _

She grins at the memory of her father playing the violin as Nelson's mom used to tell stories.

_'No, what I love best', Lotte said_

_'Is when I'm asleep in my bed_

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head'_

Nelson looks at her, surprised. "Little Lotte never said that!"

She looks back up at him. "It's what Little Lotte would say now."

"Really? The Angel of Music? I always knew theater had a bad influence on your thoughts."

She smacks him on his arm, playfully. "Really, Nelson, it's true! I've been visited by the Angel of Music! You remember how my dad always joked about him? Well, he's real!"

"Sure. But now, let me take you home. Come on, go change and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

And he's out of the door before she can protest. She does as she's instructed, though, and before she walks out the door, she takes a quick look at herself in the mirror, completely unaware of the man behind the mirror, who's heard the whole conversation.

* * *

The next night, her acting is great again.

But her Angel is silent.

And so he is for the next three weeks in a row.

She starts to think he's disappeared, or that she's dreamed the entire thing. Confusion is a daily problem. Nelson gets her through, by helping her getting ready and taking her home after the show.

But one day, Nelson calls, saying he's sick and won't be able to come that night. But the show must go on, and so she plays her part and does a great job.

But then, after the show, she goes to her dressing room.

She could've expected it.

_Have you missed me, sweet madame?_

She looks at her mirror. Closed. She looks everywhere in her room, looking for the source of the voice. But when she looks back at her mirror, it is open, and Zander's in the doorway.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

And taking the opportunity to get answers to her questions, she follows him again.

* * *

They take a different path this time, because she doesn't recognise it.

He's holding her hand, leading her. A déja vù feeling strikes upon her.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again, for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Theatre is here_

_Inside my mind_

Zander leads her to a boat, starting to sing with her.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Theatre is there_

_Inside your mind_

And soon enough, she's back in that room again, wondering what the hell she's gotten herself into.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me! I think I'm gonna publish a new chapter every Monday, but no promises...**

**Some clarification: Nelson = Raoul, but I'm not doing a Stevie/Nelson romance thing (Nelvie? Stelson?). But (and I'm sorry about this) it's also gonna take a while before the actual Zevie starts... Just, please, hang in there, it will come!**

**Songs in this chapter: _Angel of Music (opening lyrics), Little Lotte, Why So Silent (but that's only 'Have you missed me, sweet madame?')_ and _Phantom of the Opera._**

**Replies to comments:**

**unknown4499: thank you so much! thanks for reading! :)**

**HTRobsessed: i get it was a little fast, but do you understand it now? thanks so much for reading! :)**

**MONKEY: it was my first instinct to go with Zander as Raoul, but I figured that's why it would be fun to have him as the Phantom. But there will be Zevie, I promise you! thank you for reading! :)**

**Until next time, please review, and thanks for reading. xx**


	3. Down Again

_**Angel of Music**_

_wandering child, so lost, so helpless_

_yearning for my guidance_

* * *

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear, it's you they hear_

_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined_

_The Phantom of the theatre is here_

_Inside my mind_

He's in front of her on the boat, guiding it over the water. Their duet becomes more powerful as they come closer to their destination: his living space.

_In all your fantasies, you always knew _

_That man and mysterie..._

He looks at her, waiting for her to finish his sentence. She does, searching eye contact, but he looks forward again.

_... were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the theatre is here / there_

_Inside my / your mind_

And before she knows it, they're there. He leads her out of the boat, like a real gentlemen, and she can't help softly smiling at him. He smiles back, but quickly looks away when their eyes meet. He takes off to his piano, taking place behind it and starts to play.

But she suddenly feels frustrated, because he won't let her get hold of him. He must know she has questions, but he doesn't even give her te chance to ask them.

So before he's even able to sing anything, she rushes over to the piano and takes off his sheet music.

"Hey!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? That's my music, give it back!"

"You won't get it back until you answer my questions! You know you can't keep escaping from them!"

He looks at her, puzzled, and she swears she sees sadness in his eyes. Then he sighs and nods.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Why do you keep dragging me down here? I mean, of course you should be able to drag people down here if they don't object, but I mean... why me?"

He stays silent, frustrating her even more.

"You know, I don't like this. You've been on my mind for the last month or so, and-"

While she's rambling, her eyes fall on the sheet of music she's still holding. It looks very complicated, with a violin solo that seems to be hard for even the greatest violinnists (**I really hope that's the right word - violinnists. It sounds legit**). Then there's a vocal score, for a female soprano, singing about a lost person. _Then my world was shattered_, she reads, and _too many years fighting back tears_. She hears a faint melody echoing through her head, and her mind sings the song. And she can't help but thinking it sounds amazing. He's got some serious skills, she guesses, but then she realizes he still has to answer her.

He interrupts her before she's even started talking.

"I know this all seems crazy. And I tried to explain it last time, but we ran out of time, remember? Look, like I said, I'm lonely. And don't deny it, in your heart, you're lonely too."

"I'm not lonely. In fact, I've just met up an old friend a few weeks ag-"

"I know about him. Nelson, huh?"

"How do you...? How can you possibly-"

He reminds her by singing softly.

_Look at your face in the mirror..._

"You're freaking me out, you know that? You don't spy on me, do you? Oh my God, you can't look through that mirror from the other side, can you? Does that mean you can see me... undressed?"

"Stevie, I totally respect your privacy."

"Thanks. But still, pretty creepy."

"Sorry. Anyway, you forgot the fact that there is one big difference between Nelson and you."

Her mood flips 180 degrees. She looks at him in shock, a single tear escaping drom her eye.

"You know about that too?"

"Look, Stevie, you need to understand that I can't help that. But I can help you feeling less lonely. And you help me, it's a win-win situation."**  
**

"Yeah, but if we want to make that work, you have to stop spying on me."

He smiles at her softly, nodding.

"Can I have my music back now, please?"

She hums one of the melodies she's seen in the piece of music. He looks up, surprised, and then he looks kind of enchanted.

"Stevie, will you sing this for me?"

Now it's her turn to looks surprised, or actually looking at him like he's demented.!

"Zander, I'm not a soprano. There's no way I can sing this."

"Then why don't I help you?"

* * *

**Hi guys, how are y'all? I'm so sorry really nothing exciting happened in this chapter but it's currently very late here and I'm really tired. I promise there will be more exciting stuff later on!**

**Songs used in this chapter: _Wandering Child (lyrics at the top), Phantom of the Opera and The Mirror._**

**Can anyone guess what the song is Zander wrote? It's from the Phantom of the Opera of course (I mean, duuhh).**

**Thanks to unknown4499 and HTRobsessed for reviewing. Reviews really make my day!**

**That's all I have to say, really. Thanks so much for reading, and until next time, please review! xx**


	4. Zander's Past

_**Angel of Music**_

_think of me _

_think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

* * *

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

She's singing. He's playing his piano, guiding her through his song. Her voice sounds weak and unsure. But he doesn't push her, because he hears her hitting those high notes. And he knows she's got it in her.

_You were once my friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near _

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you-_

She stops singing, not sure if she can hit the highest note so far. Hesitantly, she looks at him, silently begging for help. He stands up, taking place behind her, and he puts his hand on her stomach. He softly pushes, controlling her breath.

She hears his voice coming from behind her.

"Now sing."

_Somehow you would be here.._

She turns around, smiling. Their eyes lock and suddenly, she realizes his hand is still where it was before and strangely, she doesn't exactly have a problem with that. He seems to have noticed it too, but other than her, he seems to not like it all that much, because he turns red, quickly pulls his hand away, and walks back to the piano. He starts playing again, motioning to her to continue singing.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Thinking of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

Her voice builds in volume, and her high notes sound marvellous. Her confidence grows as she sees Zander smiling at her from behind his piano.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye_

She finishes the song, nailing the high note at the end. In her mind, she hears a huge audience applauding her, but she's ripped out of the fantasy when she hears actual clapping.

Zander steps out from behind the piano, clapping. When he comes closer, she sees a single tear escaping his eye.

"Your voice is like an angel's"

"And you told me you were _my _angel of music."

"Yeah, and you told me you weren't a soprano." He continues before she can protest: "Look, you were amazing." And then he wipes the tear away.

"Zander? That song... did you write it for someone?"

He looks at her with a sad look in his eyes that almost has her torn apart.

"My mom."

"Your-"

"She died."

"... I'm... so sor-"

"Don't be."

"Zander-"

"Look, it was a long time ago, and I'm over it, alright?!"

She's about to tell him that that tear told her otherwise, but she decides it probably won't do any justice. Instead, she steps up to him and hugs him.

He hesitates, letting it happen. It takes some time before he returns her hug, but finally he brings his arms around her, leaving them in a sweet embrace.

When she lets go, she softly smiles at him. He sighs, sitting down on the ground. She takes place next to him. He looks at her, and then starts talking.

"Up until my sixth, my life was perfectly fine. I had a family: a mom, a dad, and a little sister, Melody. But then, my dad left us. Without a reason, really, he just left. My mom really missed him. We soon got in trouble: my mom was fired so we didn't have any source of income, so we were kicked out of our house because we couldn't pay the rent. The only thing we had left was my mom's car, so we took off to California with it. But one day, there was... an accident. On the highway, a drunk guy in his car crashed into us. I survived, but my mom and Melody were killed. Melody was just a baby, so I don't miss her a lot, but my mom..."

His voice cracks, and she sees another tear rolling over his cheek. She scoots closer to him, putting her arms around him, which comforts him enough to carry on with his story.

"I was taken to an orphanage, but it was terrible. I walked away when I was eight and I became a part of a travelling circus. I've always been a very good musician. I learned playing six instruments. I was called-"

"-the Wonderchild. The kid could play piano, violin, saxophone, flute, guitar and ukelele." She finishes his sentence, looking at him in awe. Nelson's parents used to take her to a circus when they were eight years old. She'd always been fascinated with the Wonderchild. Six instruments at the age of eight!

And there he was, sitting right next to her. The Wonderchild.

Zander looks as if he's about to faint. "How can you-"

"I used to go to your circus. I always thought the Wonderchild was amazing."

"And you never thought I looked similar to him?"

"Well, now I do, obviously."

He smiles. "The world is so small."

"But what happened? Obviously you're not with that circus anymore."

"I was kicked out when I was twelve years old. They said I'd become to old for my talent to be special enough. They left me in this town, where I found this theatre. I started living here because I could get in and out quite easily and I can steal food from the kitchen because of some secret passages."

She smiles at the last part. The masterchef always goes on about how someone is always stealing food from the kitchen. Everybody thinks he's insane, but Stevie now knows he's actually right.

"Zander? I'm really sorry for how you have to live."

"I can cope. I'm just lonely. But you help that a lot."

She shyly smiles. And before they even realize what's going on, they're both leaning in. But a split second before their lips collide, Zander pulls away.

"I figured, maybe you should get back. They'll be missing you."

* * *

**Hi! I'm currently on a well deserved fall break, and I'm loving it. How are you guys doing? Hope y'all are doing great! New chapter, hooray! Hope you liked it and yay, we know a bit more about Zander!**

**Songs used in this chapter: _Think of Me (lyrics at the beginning) and Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again._**

**Thanks to HTRobsessed for reviewing, it was the only review this week D:. Please review! I won't turn into one of those writers who only continue their story if they get ... reviews on their chapters, but that doesn't mean I hate reviews! Reviews are great! I love reviews, and for me they're like tiramisu ice cream :). I think you get the message now: please review!**

**Well, goodbye! See you next week. Thanks for reading! xx**


	5. It Didn't Go Smoothly

_**Angel of Music**_

_think of me waking, silent and resigned_

_imagine me trying to hard to put you from my mind_

* * *

She puts on the last bit of her stage makeup, while softly humming a few tones of Zander's song. She can't quite get it out of her head. She can't quite get Zander out of her head. Had they almost kissed last night? What is she feeling for him and are the feelings mutual?

A knock on her dressing room door reveals Kacey, who tells her the performance has started and she's on in a few minutes. Stevie nods, turning her face back to her mirror, and taking a deep, shaky breath. She applies a last coat of mascara over her already too black lashes, and realizes she's procrastinating. So she throws her mascarawand on her vanity and quickly runs out of her dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Just as she's about to go on stage, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. When she turns around, she sees Kacey smile reassuredly. She smiles back, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. She turns towards the stage, repeating her lines over and over in her head. And when she hears the audience applaud the characters for ending their scene, she runs onstage to start her scene.

* * *

Afterwards, she sits in her dressing room, beating herself up inside because she messed up big time. Everything didn't go according to plan. Her scenes didn't go as they were supposed to, she messed up pretty much all her songs and the crowd didn't seem all that enthusiastic about her perfomance, which was killing her.

The door opens, and Kacey pops her head in.

"Hey, Stevie? Mr. March would like to speak with you. He didn't look all that happy when he asked me to get you..."

Stevie sighs. "There's no reason for him to be happy at all. I screwed up tonight."

Kacey opens her mouth to protest, but Stevie cuts her off before Kacey can even do so much as talk.

"Don't worry about it. I deserve it." And she leaves the dressing room and therefore leaving Kacey behind.

* * *

"Stevana-" she winces at the sound of her full name "- you know that I think you're amazing, but I have to let you know that this night's performance isn't acceptable. You looked like an amateur up there! And this isn't the first time you performed as bad as tonight. What is happening, Stevie? Are you feeling unwell? Do we need Molly to fill in for you for a while?"

She's disgusted by the idea of Molly, her understudy, taking over her part. Molly had always eyed her part, and Stevie remembers how full of revenge her eyes looked when they'd found out Stevie had got the part and not she.

She looks up at Mr. March, and simply promises him to focus more on her part and try to loosen her mind a little bit.

She doesn't tell him about Zander. Of course she doesn't.

* * *

When she's outside waiting for a cab, someone stands next to her. Nelson puts his scarf around his neck, and smiles down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Hey, I know not everything went smoothly tonight..." she softly chuckles - _oh the irony _- "but you'll always be a star to me."

She softly smiles at him, her eyes thanking him so she doesn't need to say anything. And he understands, so he nods in return.

An amazingly long and awkwars minute goes by, but suddenly Nelson turns to her.

"When we reunited, a few weeks ago, we catched up afterwards, remember?"

She nods, wondering where this sudden conversation will go.

"Well, there's one thing that I didn't tell you. I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I felt like- I mean we'd just reunited like... an hour before, and that's why I kinda... left it out..."

"What is it? Are you some sort of criminal? Do you have a terrible skin disease that infects everyone who makes some kind of physical contact with you, so now it's infected me because I hugged you?"

He chuckles. "Stevie, please cut it with the fantasies. What I wanted to say is... I'm engaged."

She blinks once, twice. "What?"

"I'm engaged, to be married."

"What? Since when? And to who? Why-? I mean-"

"To a girl named Grace King. Her father owns King enterprises, you know? The tv-channel with the comedy shows?"

She's struck, so it takes her ages to answer. "... I've never heard of it."

"Well, it's awesome. Anyway, I met her in highschool, and although we're very different, we fell in love. We've been engaged since last year."

"Is there any specific reason as to why you are telling me this right after I've screwed up a performance and I'm not feeling well whatsoever?"

"Stevie, I'm sor-"

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy for you and... Hazel."

"Grace."

"But you could've just told me in the first place. Where is Grace anyway?"

"She's back at home, but she'll come over in a few days. You should meet her, I think you two would like eachother."

She silently nods, not knowing what to say or do next.

Nelson apparently does, because her suddenly hugs her, whispering something in her ear.

"I'm gonna to my hotel, but I'll come tomorrow."

She nods against his shoulder, then she lets go of him, ending the embrace. He walks away, yet a bit hesitantely.

When she walks away, it starts drizzling a bit, which makes her feel even more depressed. She silently walks along the road, cursing the taxi services. To lighten her mood a bit, she starts singing a few notes.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

In her mind, she hears Zander's voice blending in with hers. She stands still and closes her eyes to be able to hear everythibg clearer. However, a car driving by ruins that, and when she opens her eyes, she sees something yellow in the corner of one of her eyes.

"Taxi!"

* * *

**Here it is! A new chapter for Angel of Music. I genuinely hope you enjoyed it. I really like writing this story! Anyway, how are you guys? Let me know! I really like to hear about your weeks and stuff (not that I'm some kind of crazy stalker or something, I just like to socially interact with people :D). **

**I introduced 3 new characters in this chapter and it also remarks the return of Kacey and Nelson? What is going on between Stevie and Nelson, why is their interaction so weird? You'll soon find out :D. Anyway: Mr. March = Monsieur Firmin or Monsieur André (you pick one), Molly = La Carlotta (in a way, we'll learn more about her soon), and Grace is a new character that doesn't have anything to do with The Phantom of the Opera.**

**Songs used in this chapter are: _Think of me (Lyrics at the top) and Walk To The Graveyard (_you know, like the reprise of the Phantom of the Opera - she sings it like an octave higher)**

**Thanks to HTRobsessed and Guest for reviewing!**

**That's it! Please review, I love reviews! I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time! xx**


	6. Kacey Discovers

_**Angel of Music**_

_he lives across the lake, monsieur_

_this is as far as i dare go_

* * *

A moment before she belts out her very last note in the show, she looks at the audience and with her eyes she can make out the dark figure that is Nelson. Next to him shine the golden blonde locks of Grace's hair, and Stevie's quite sure that's Grace's engagement ring she sees shining. She pulls her mind back to the show and sings. The applause is huge, the crowd is cheering for her and she feels amazing.

After they've all taken their bows, she takes off to her dressing room, quickly changing from her glittery costume to a simple shirt and pants. She then glances at her mirror to see if she looks decent, only to find out it's opened. She's freaked out, wondering if Zander is in the room or anywhere in the theatre, but she realizes it can't be because he _never _comes upstairs to the theatre, so there must've been someone else who opened it. And she follows whoever that person could be, stepping into the cold hallways.

* * *

Kacey's seriously creeped out. After the bows, she went to Stevie's dressing room to see if she had some extra makeup-remover for her (she ran out of hers), and then she noticed Stevie's mirror was opened. Not wide open, just a small bit, but big enough for Kacey to notice. So she opened it fully and stepped inside of it.

And here she is, wandering around in a very creepy hallway, where it's cold and she's freezing because the only thing she's wearing is her final outfit, which consists of a very light dress which lets all the cold through. She doesn't walk back, though, wanting to know what lies ahead of her.

Something on the ground moves, and Kacey lets out a squeel when she sees it's a rat. It runs away and Kacey stands still, debating her options. She decides to keep walking, but when she does, she suddenlh feels a hand on her shoulder. She shrieks, but when she turns around, she sees Stevie standing there, with a blank expression on her face. Stevie pushes her back to the theatre, without saying a word.

* * *

"Stevie?"

"Kace, look, I-"

"Why is your mirror a secret passage? Are you like, some sort of FBI-agent who has to keep an eye on the dungeons just in case there are any terrorists hiding there (**yes I know FBI-agents don't actually do that**)?"

She looks at Kacey like she's demented. "I'm a what doing what?"

"Why is your mirror a door, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know until a month or so ago. And I didn't tell you because-"

"Because you like keeping secrets from your friends?" Kacey snaps.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You know what? I don't even care! I'm going to go, and-"

"Wait! Remember that voice I heard and that man I told you about? Well, he took me down to the dungeons, and that's where he lives. And Kace- he wrote a song, and he wants me to sing it, and... I can't but I don't want to dissapoint him, and I- He's the ghost of the Royal Theatre, Kace, and-"

"Whoa! Hold on! Who is this man?"

"His name's Zander... or so he says..."

"And he lives in the dungeons?"

"Yes! And it's crazy-"

A knock on the door interrupts her. Mrs. Simon, the choreographer (and Kacey's mother) pops her head in. "Kacey, dear, we need you in a quick runthrough! I'm sorry girls."

"We are so not done talking about this!" Kacey hisses, before following her mother, leaving Stevie alone in her dressing room.

She hums a few notes of Zander's song, and looks at her mirror which is still open. Making a split-decision, she runs over to the mirror, stepping inside and closing it behind her.

* * *

She walks through the hallway, for the second time this evening. She vaguely remembers the path from the first time she went down to the dungeons. And she remembers correctly, because she quickly reaches Zander's room.

He's at the piano, playing a few chords, not noticing her. It takes a few seconds for her to realize he's playing _the_ song, and she softly starts to hum along. She walks towards him. When he finally looks up, he seems a bit shocked, and he quickly stops playing. She lifts a brow, before smiling at him. They smile at eachother, no words needed, and he starts playing the song from the top.

* * *

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye_

They finish in unison, grinning at eachother at the last note. He arises from his piano, hugging her. "You're amazing."

She blushes. She's used to compliments, but this one actually ment something. She hugs him again, snuggling up to him, and she gets a warm feeling inside while doing so.

It is then that she sniffs, and she smells something a bit... weird. Almost like... somethings burning. Something like... wood. He smells it too, because he pulls her into the hallways, running back to her dressing room. The closer they get, the more smoke sneaks through the hallways.

When they hear something knispering, they realize.

The Royal Theatre is on fire.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun. Guys I'm not even kidding when I say I wanted to include that last line in the last two chapters but I found it too soon. **

**New character, even though it won't be a huge character (in fact, this might be the only chapter she'll appear in): Mrs. Simon = Madame Giry.**

**Songs used in this chapter: ****_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again._**

**The quote at the beginning is from the Phantom of the Opera, but it's from dialogue between Madame Giry and Raoul. **

**Thanks to HTRobsessed for being a loyal reviewer! Only review this week :(. Guys, please please please (with cookies) review! It means the world to me, and I really want to know your opinions! So please review! I'll give you virtual hugs if you do! **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading, and until next week, keep singin' (or not)! xx**


	7. Burn

_**Angel of Music**_

_angel of music, I denied you_

_turning from true beauty_

* * *

There are so many wonders about a fire.

It's just the question if those wonders are positive or negative.

First, you have the colors of the flames. One would almost say _beautiful _when they would witness those all-destroying flames. Smooth orange and yellow - sometimes even red. They merge in one explosion of fierce colors and you'd say it's spectacular if a fire wasn't destroying.

Second, there's the sound it makes. It knispers. And when it's just a small fire, it's okay. Maybe you sing songs, next to a campfire. The coziness of a fire knispering in the background is a sound practically anyone could get used to. But then you remember a fire knispering isn't always a good thing.

But then third, you've got the smoke. Either if it's a small flame or a huge fire, you'll have smoke. With a small flame it's okay, but with a fire, there's thick, black smoke. Suffocating smoke. _Smoking's a killer_, they say. And really, that could not be more true.

And then lastly, there's the victims. Because big, huge, gigantic fires almost never go by without someone hurt. Whether it's your house that you've lost, or the burned flesh that you now have, or you're just watching the news and hear how many victims there were and a tiny piece of your heart dies, you're hurt in some kind of way. There's just no way around it.

There are so many wonders about a fire.

Too bad you can't control any of them.

* * *

Smoke. Smoke. Smoke. All she sees is smoke.

And then in the middle of all the smoke, there's flames. There's flames everywhere, different shapes, different colors and different sizes. Every way they go, they feel their feet getting almost burned when they're walking to close to a flame.

Once they made it back into Stevie's dressing room, things just start getting worse. They're both sweaty and they're both exhausted from running in the burning heat that is the fire in the Royal Theatre.

And in the back of her head, Stevie allows herself to think about what happened in the past few minutes. They were rehearsing, and they were hugging, and then suddenly-

Zander pulls her away, out of her thoughts, ans just in time, because the mirror / door collapses to where she was standing a second ago. He pulls her out of her dressing room, and they get into the hallways where everybody is panicking and running around like maniacs. There's people crying and screaming and yelling for help, but they don't get what they're begging for. Stevie sees an old woman with a cross necklace silently praying.

Suddenly, she feels the pressure on her wrists lowering, and Zander turns around to face her. Just by seeing the look on his face, she understands what he's feeling: he's out in public again, after all those years. He just looks at her with this weird look upon his face, regaining eyecontact.

The next thing he does would be something that would fit perfectly in some terribly cheesy life-time original movie.

Their lives are in danger, and they should be running for their lives, but he steps up to her and kisses her.

She's caught by surprise, of course, given the circumstances, and it's over before she knows it. She looks at him, slightly - no actually let's just say _really _- confused.

It is then that she hears a loud scream behind her and she sees pieces of the ceiling starting to collapse. She turns around, facing the source of the scream, and then she sees it.

A dead body.

She can't see whose body it is, because it's burned.

But it's the combination of that body, the kiss, the heat and the fire that makes her vision go black and her body collapse to the floor.

* * *

**I'm publishing this a day early because tomorrow I won't have time to do so and I figured a day earlier is better than a day too late.**

**I am so terribly sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I have to end it here because I already have next chapter totally planned and everything :D.**

**And yay! They kissed! Hope you enjoyed the Zevie! What'll happen next? Dunn dunn dunnnn...**

**The lyric at the top is from the song _Wandering Child._**

**Thanks to Daddy Directioner and HTRobsessed for reviewing! Your hugs and cookies will be sent to you within the next two days :D.**

**I love reviews, you guys! So please please please with chocolate muffins review, because it truly means the world to me! **

**I love you all. Thank you so much for reading and tune in Monday next week for a new chapter! And until then: don't worrh and be happy! xx**


	8. I Remember

_**Amgel of Music**_

_you have brought me_

_to that moment where speech disappears into silence_

* * *

Fire.

Smoke.

Screaming people.

A dead body.

And a kiss from the lips she'd been dreaming of.

* * *

She wakes up in a white room, and she quickly realizes it's a hospital room. She tries to sit up, but she feels resistance. When she looks down at her body, she sees all sorts of tubes connected to her body. She realizes that the liquid in the tubes would have to be medicine, because her vision becomes blurry and soon enough it goes all black again.

When she wakes up the second time, she's still in the white room, but this time she's not alone. There's a women in white clothes (Stevie quickly realizes it must be a nurse), who is reading a magazine. Stevie tries to sit up again, but this time there's a loud beep when she does so, which makes the nurse look up.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Hello Stevie, it's good to see you."

Stevie is to stunned to say anything, so the nurse decides to continue.

"Okay, I know you just woke up, but... do you remember what happened? Do you remember why you're in here?"

Stevie stays silent for a minute, maybe two minutes.

_I remember there was smoke_

_Swirling smoke around that vast, glassy lake_

_There was fire all around..._

A tear escapes from the corner of her eye when she reflects on the terrible memories.

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

Suddenly, she sits up straight, completely ignoring the nurse's looks, and Stevie looks terribly worried.

"Where's Zander?"

* * *

Fire.

Smoke.

Screaming people.

A dead body.

And the girl of his dreams in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

He wakes up in a white room, but the medicine that's put in his body does its work, because soon enough, he's pulled back into the darkness before he can even do so much as think about where he is.

When he wakes up the second time, he's still in the white room, and he's awake enough to be able to realize he's in a hospital. When he looks down at his body he sees all kinds of tubes connected to his body. He's just about to freak out, but then he notices something.

The right side of his face kind of stings a little.

It's almost like something's wrong.

He moves his hand up to his face to touch it. There seems to be nothing wrong with the left side of his face, so he slowly moves his hand towards the right side of his face. It is then that he notices there's actually something wrong.

Because the right side of his face is scratched, bloody, and wounded.

And he slowly begins to remember everything.

The fire, the smoke, Stevie - _Stevie._

Did he really kiss her? Yes, he's sure he did, because when he thinks about, the passion of that night comes back to him and hits him right in the face.

He remembers he had watched her collapse before his own very eyes. And he had picked her up, and he had started running. It didn't matter what would happen to him, as long as Stevie got out of there alive.

And the pain. He doesn't remember much of it, because after he got him and Stevie out of the burning theatre, it was his turn to collapse, but pain isn't a memory that goes away easily. Collapsing wood, and collapsing bricks and what not - it hurt.

And he feels his face again, and he makes a split-decision.

If his face was healed enough to be without a bandage, he must've been here for a long time, so he should be fit enough to run, he decides.

So with one swift motion and a pull, he pulls out all of the tubes that are connected to his body (somehow even without hurting himself), and right when the beep sounds to warn all the doctors and nurses, he's out of his bed, grabbing his clothes, breaking open the window with a vase and he's out before anyone reaches the room.

* * *

She hears the alarm.

When her nurse comes in half an hour later, sweaty from running, Stevie looks up.

The nurse, out of breath, looks at her and says: "That boy you were talking about, Zander, was that the boy you were with when you were brought to the hospital?"

Stevie nods, waiting for the nurse to continue.

"Well, he's run away."

* * *

**Hey there, lovely people. First of all: HI! Second: Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I just didn't feel like writing today. I hope I didn't disappoint you...**

**Anyway - hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Basically, Zander saved Stevie from the fire, which I thought was pretty romantic. But then again, that's my opinion :D. Don't worry about Zander's face - remember I'm a sucker for happy endings ;). **

**Songs: _Past the Point of No Return (lyrics at the top) and I Remember..._**

**Thanks to Daddy Directioner for reviewing! Guys, again- reviews are AMAZING and they always brighten my day, I need them! So please review! I'll give you apple pie! ;D**

**I love you all! And I'll see you next Monday for a new chapter! Until then, stay awesome and eat lots of cookies :) xx**


End file.
